


Happier

by Mrsdevaqueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, im sorry, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsdevaqueen/pseuds/Mrsdevaqueen
Summary: Felix had been doing a lot of thinking lately, and he'd come to a conclusion*Based on Happier by Marshmellow
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Happier

Lately, Felix had been thinking.

He loved marinette- he really did. He wanted her to be Happier. That was why he had to do this. Yes, it would hurt her, and she would hate him for this, but sometimes love hurts. That was the reality, albeit harsh that he had saw when his father had died and his mother had locked herself away from the world. That was what he learned when he was thirteen and he realized too late that he liked Bridgette, after she had moved on. And, unfortunately, that was the reality he had been living for a little over a month now as a cab drove him to the airport

Felix had heard that love blinded you, but that didn't mean he couldn't see the toll their relationship was taking on marinette. In the past month, he'd seen how the fire in her eyes dwindled to a small flame. he'd felt her hurt after every argument with alya, every word the pair of ex-best friends exchanged that they couldn't take back.

Things had been going downhill for awhile now- not just with Marinette's friends, but his mother’s health and their relationship in general. They both knew how this story would end anyway, right? that's what he tried to tell himself as he stepped out.

Pulling his luggage , he hesitated as the large building came into view. Felix wanted to run, to go find marinette and kiss her and change his mind and stay. This didn't feel right to him.

Felix knew what would happen when she found his letter. Shed scream and cry and show up to Alyas with her sad bluebell eyes- god, he loved her eyes, and Alya would cave. Or myabe Marinette would try to chase after him, speeding to the airport only to find him long gone. Either way Alya would end up conforting the poor girl and they would be friends again until soon after Marinette would go back to her smiling, bubbly self. That Felix hgad fallen in love with. He ached to see her smile again, but deep down knew it meant he'd have to leave.

He wished there was a better way, Another solution that would come in and fix everything like ladybugs cure, but deep down he knew there wasn't. 

The only way to see her smile again was for him to leave, even if he wouldn't be there to see it in person ever again.

Collapsing onto the airport chair with his head in his hands, Felix took a moment to think. He'd already spent a long while thinking about it, but this was a huge decision.

In the end, it all boiled down to one simple fact- Felix wanted Marinette to be happier, and he knew the only way for that to happen was for him to leave.

Looking up, Felix saw the setting sun. Marrinette loved sunsets. He couldn't help but chuckle bitterly as the evening set in, leaving him alone with thoughts of Marinette and a love that was doomed from the start.

Distantly, he wondered if she would date his cousin. He knew she'd date again eventually. Maybe she would end up with that guitar boy? Felix felt a pain in his side at the thought. Marinette was the love of his life, and he knew that even if he went on dates to please the public or convince his mother that she wouldn't die with a heartbroken son who couldn't move on, Felix knew that he would never love anyone but her ever again.

Maybe that was why the thought of her and Couffaine was eating Felix up inside.

But he couldn't do anything about it.Felix and Marinette- They had run their course. They spent the last month pretending they were okay, so what was one more week?

They were stuck on a sinking ship, but maybe if he jumped he could swim far enough away that the pain wouldnt reach him.

He wanted to call marinette, to ask her to come with him, and then maybe they could build a life far away from the wreck of paris.

He wanted to change his mind so bad it hurt.

Felix knew she'd be happier if she moved away from the toxicity of paris. it would probably raise her spirits and make her smile if she went back to america with him.  
Except that it wouldn't, the rational part of his brain argued.there was only one way to make her smile again, and that was for him to leave.

He was doing this for her.

So felix kept his head high and ignored the stinging in his eyes as his flight was called.

he'd go.

he would do it.

he was gonna go.

so why was he frozen at the gates?

Felix just wanted Marinette to be happier.

He was not going to let that usually sweet voice that sounded so small and broken convince him to stay, to turn around and sweep her up into his arms and hold her as she sobbed.

And so, even though he might not like it, he ignored the desperate voice calling his name.

This would make marinette happier, right? Of course it would. Felix wanted to scoff at himself, but he was too busy trying to maintain the carefully sculpted facade he’d built over the years.

As he took the first step on the plane, Felix hesitated again. Would it really? as he thought about how much pain He was in, even knowing the motived behind his own actions, that thought didn't feel right.

Shaking his head, he continued on. Of course it would make marinette happier. he was the problem, and if you removed the problem then everything would go back to normal, Right? If he left, everything wold go back to normal.

Right?

Felix once again wished for another solution, another path for him top take that would hurt less.

But no, there wasn't, and the only solution was for him to leave.

So he did.


End file.
